ECHEC ET MAT
by marianclea
Summary: OS DESTIEL. UA. : Aujourd'hui. Deux hommes que tout semble opposer. Dean. Castiel. Un jeu d'échec en guise de témoin. A vous de découvrir. Mention spéciale à ma beta virtuelle. Thanks !


**ECHEC ET MAT**

**Univers Alternatif - OS 100 % destiel.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce one shot est long. Maintenant au vu de ce que j'y développe, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le couper en deux. **

**Un merci tout particulier à celle qui me soutient dans tous les projets que j'entreprends qu'ils soient destiel ou non. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairant progressivement la vaste baie vitrée de leur salon et son intérieur.

Castiel détourna son regard et le posa sur l'échiquier de la table basse.

Entamée depuis plusieurs années, la partie lancée sur un ton de défi par son compagnon était toujours en cours.

Au gré de leurs humeurs respectives, le jeu restant parfois intact pendant de longs mois, chacun portait des coups. Parfois réfléchis, d'autres fois spontanés. Conscients que lorsqu'elle prendrait fin, leurs vies changeraient.

Et ce matin, leur jeu de chat et de souris arrivait à son terme. Le dernier pion avancé par son adversaire la veille au soir lui offrait la victoire. Il lui appartenait donc de choisir.

S'installant confortablement dans le canapé en cuir de couleur crème, il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

**XXX**

**Première rencontre.**

Palo Alto. 2007

Dean Winchester était venu spécialement de Lawrence du Texas pour la remise des diplômes de son jeune frère Samuel. Major de sa promotion à l'Université de Stanford, un avenir brillant dans un des plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocats du pays lui ouvrait les bras.

Il se devait d'être là. Il était si fier de lui. Fier de sa réussite. Fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Loin de leur passé sombre et douloureux. Il avait été ému lorsqu'il l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom dans le discours de clôture. Son petit Sammy était devenu un homme bon. Un vrai.

Parmi les invités, Dean cherchait son cadet dont la stature imposante devait lui permettre de le repérer à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Dix minutes plus tard. Toujours aucune trace de lui. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait, non, Samuel était adulte à présent. Mais lui voulait partir d'ici au plus vite et savourer leurs retrouvailles en dehors du campus. En tête à tête dans un bar entouré de jolies filles. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas son jour.

Il y avait un monde fou à cette cérémonie. Lui n'était pas particulièrement affable. Il n'aimait pas les gens. C'était dans sa nature. Pour cela, son métier de mécanicien le comblait au-delà de toute espérance quoiqu'en pensent Sam, sa copine Lisa ou leur oncle Bobby. Les voitures étaient son violon d'Ingres. En leur compagnie, il était indifférent à tout. Aux femmes, aux heures, aux siens.

En attendant, il jeta un énième regard à son costume qu'il avait acheté. Après tout, vu que son charmant petit frère venait de terminer ses études avec un job à l'issue, vu qu'il vivait avec une belle fille répondant au doux nom de Jessica depuis trois ans, il y avait fort à parier que d'ici quelques mois il soit de mariage. Il aurait ainsi la tenue idéale et n'aurait pas à courir les boutiques pour le jour J. Néanmoins son habituel jean délavé et t-shirt hard rock lui manquait. Mais bon il était inutile d'embarrasser son frère par sa tenue vestimentaire un jour comme celui-ci.

Pestant contre son incapacité à le trouver, il cherchait déjà son téléphone portable dans sa poche interne lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule. Par réflexe, il se tourna prêt à en découdre. A la vue de Samuel, il baissa son bras et remarqua à son air contrarié qu'il avait encore du faire une connerie. Jetant un œil sur le côté, il le vit accompagné de Jessica et d'un homme légèrement plus âgé que lui. Ils le fixaient étrangement.

- Dean ?

- Sam. Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu sais que je n'aime pas être surpris.

- Oui. T'inquiètes. Viens que je te présente. Tu connais déjà Jess ?

- Salut Jess !

- Salut Dean !

- Je tenais aussi à te présenter une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Si j'en suis là, c'est en partie grâce à elle, à ses précieux conseils. Dean. Voici Castiel Novak, mon professeur d'histoire du droit.

Dean dévisagea le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure noire qu'on lui présentait. "Comment un mec aussi jeune - il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui grand maximum - pouvait déjà enseigner dans un lieu pareil ? " Cela lui en bouchait un coin. Pour sûr. Encore un intello qui devait se croire supérieur aux autres et à qui tout réussit grâce à l'argent de ses riches parents. Mais bon il ne lui avait rien fait donc il se devait d'être poli. Au moins pour Sam.

Il s'adressa donc à lui de son ton le plus naturel et avec son franc parler habituel :

- Enchanté Monsieur Novak. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Cela doit bien faire quatre ans maintenant que j'ai entendu votre nom pour la première fois. Sincèrement, j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il avait viré sa cutie. "Et Monsieur Novak par-ci. Et Monsieur Novak par là". Cela n'arrêtait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente Jess. En tous cas, félicitations vous avez fait un excellent boulot sur mon frère.

Face à lui, Castiel Novak, jeune professeur à Stanford, observait avec curiosité cet individu qui était le frère aîné de son plus brillant étudiant. "Comment la nature pouvait-elle autoriser une telle divergence ? Outre leurs différences physiques, leurs attitudes et leurs langages étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant leur attachement mutuel était perceptible. Oui cette famille était étrange." Silencieux pendant quelques instants, il prit enfin la parole et rassura du même coup Samuel Winchester qui avait blêmi aux propos de son frère.

- Monsieur Winchester. Tout le mérite revient à votre jeune frère. Je n'ai fait que lui apporter une aide minuscule au regard du travail fourni. Il est seul artisan de sa réussite.

- Dean. Appelez-moi Dean. Monsieur Winchester c'était mon père. De plus je dirai que nous devons être dans la même tranche d'âge. Donc il n'y a pas de lézard.

Face aux propos déplacés tenus par son frère, Sam sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas être un minimum bien élevé. Si leur mère était encore de ce monde, elle serait outrée.

Pourtant son enseignant ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur puisqu'il lui répondit sur un ton docte :

- C'est gentil à vous de me le proposer. Mais vous saurez qu'un professeur ne peut se permettre d'appeler par son prénom un de ses étudiants. Ce serait contraire au règlement fixé par l'Université.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je disais cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et puis de toutes façons, on ne va pas s'éterniser ici.

Castiel esquissa un fin sourire teinté d'ironie avant de répliquer :

- Je m'en doute. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Merci. Professeur. Pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Winchester. J'ai simplement accompli mon devoir. Donnez-moi juste de vos nouvelles de temps à autres. Vous avez bien conservé mes coordonnées n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas. J'aurai toujours du temps à vous accorder.

- Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur.

- Bien je vous quitte. Messieurs, Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin de soirée.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il fut apostrophé par Dean :

- Attendez ! Vous ne venez pas avec nous. Je veux dire… Je voulais emmener notre couple d'amoureux dans un bar branché du coin histoire de fêter son diplôme comme il se doit. Cela aurait été sympa de vous avoir avec nous. J'aurai moins eu l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Coupant court à la réponse de son professeur, Samuel explosa de colère devant un Castiel sidéré :

- Mais Dean. Tu vas la fermer. Tu te rends compte à qui tu parles ? Monsieur Novak n'est pas un de tes potes. C'est un professeur émérite. Tu ne peux pas lui parler ainsi. Tu es...

Sentant la tension grimper en flèche, Castiel posa simplement sa main sur le bras de son étudiant pour le calmer. Fixant ouvertement son frère, ce fut avec un sourire amusé qu'il lui lança :

- Ne vous fâchez pas Monsieur Winchester. Je ne le prends pas mal. Au contraire. C'est rafraîchissant de spontanéité. Malheureusement je dois décliner votre offre. Mes fonctions à cette heure m'imposent de rejoindre le cercle très fermé des membres du club de Stanford. Peut-être une prochaine fois qui sait !

Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et disparut dans la foule, Dean et son frère se regardaient encore en chien de faïence. La soirée serait probablement houleuse.

**XXX**

**Premier rendez-vous.**

Quelques mois plus tard, Samuel Winchester l'avait contacté. Il désirait lui parler d'une affaire urgente. Comme il le lui avait promis, il s'était rendu disponible pour le mercredi soir.

Il l'avait rejoint dans un restaurant huppé de Palo Alto, "Le Blue Sky". En se rendant à son siège, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas seul invité de la table. Sa compagne ainsi que son frère étaient présents. Il les salua courtoisement et se tourna vers son hôte. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune avocat s'en sortait bien au vu du costume griffé qu'il portait ce soir-là.

- Professeur. Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer.

Un sourire éclairait ses traits lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton calme :

- Samuel Winchester. Tu n'es plus un de mes étudiants. Tu ne vis plus sur le campus. Tu peux donc m'appeler par mon prénom. Comme ton frère l'a si bien dit à notre dernière rencontre, notre différence d'âge est minime.

-Euh merci. Alors Castiel. Voilà.. Je…

Pour la première fois, il vit son ancien étudiant perdre ses moyens devant lui. Qu'avait-il donc de si important à lui dire ? Il fixa tour à tour ses voisins et à leur mine réjouie il comprit assez vite où allait mener la discussion. Lui donner un coup de main, voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

- Samuel ?

- Oui ?

- Respire et souffle un bon coup. Bien. Maintenant je t'écoute.

- Je sais que tu as été mon enseignant et que tu m'as épaulé durant ces deux dernières années. Cependant tu as fait plus que cela. Et je pense que tu représentes davantage un ami à mes yeux. Alors voilà après mûre réflexion et en accord avec ma famille, j'aimerai savoir si tu veux bien être mon témoin. Pour mon mariage.

Samuel n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Ils avaient toujours entretenu d'excellents rapports et bien que Castiel ne se soit jamais départi de son vouvoiement, il savait que les conversations qu'ils avaient eues dépassaient largement le cadre du rapport "professeur/étudiant".

Posant son index sur son menton, Castiel redressa doucement la tête de Sam et lui fit signe qu'il acceptait. Face aux yeux pétillants et humides, il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La joie de Jessica était visible, son sourire resplendissait. Celle de son frère était palpable bien que plus intériorisée.

Ils prirent place autour de la table qui leur était réservée et dînèrent calmement, échangeant sur les évènements récents qui secouaient leur nation.

Castiel regardait le jeune couple aux anges, heureux de vivre librement leur amour. Pensif, il se demandait si lui aussi aurait un jour droit au bonheur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Dean. Grand, cheveux châtains, yeux verts, tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Il aimerait tant se perdre dans sa chaleur. Mais il était inutile d'y songer. Dean avait suffisamment répété à qui voulait l'entendre que seules les femmes l'attiraient. Et puis il avait une compagne, une certaine Lisa, selon Samuel. Il s'en détourna dès que celui-ci le fixa en retour incertain de ce qu'il avait cru lire dans le reflet bleu.

En qualité de témoin du marié, ils devraient se rencontrer régulièrement. Rien que pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Dean ayant précisé qu'il avait déjà du poser des jours de congé pour venir à cette soirée de fiançailles, il ne pourrait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire si il voulait en conserver pour le mariage. La majeure partie de l'organisation reviendrait donc à Castiel. C'est pourquoi ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dès le lendemain soir. Inutile de perdre du temps.

Castiel avait rejoint Dean dans un dinner de quartier. Au vu des plats entamés par ce dernier, il comprit mieux son manque d'appétit la veille au soir. Ayant suivi son regard Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que la bouffe végétarienne - si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela de la nourriture - n'était pas pour lui. Quitte à mourir un jour, autant en avoir profité. D'ailleurs il ne fit qu'une bouchée de la part de tarte aux pommes à sa portée.

Face au menu gargantuesque de son compagnon de table, lui s'était contenté d'une tasse de thé noir et d'une part de tarte au citron. Ce qui avait fait rire Dean aux éclats. Ce n'était pas avec ce type d'alimentation qu'il tiendrait le choc pour la petite sauterie qu'ils comptaient organiser. Il devrait prendre des forces d'ici là.

Il n'avait rien répondu. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?

Il s'était vite aperçu que leurs idées étaient radicalement différentes. Si Dean estimait que son frère méritait une tournée des grands ducs dans les meilleurs bars de la ville et une virée dans un club de strip-tease pour clôturer la soirée en beauté ; lui voyait davantage Samuel à un concert ou une exposition d'art moderne suivi d'un repas gastronomique en bonne compagnie.

Mais qui était-il pour prétendre mieux savoir ce que son frère désirait ? Il avait bien essayé de raisonner Dean mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait donc cédé. Après tout, ce n'était pas son mariage.

Heureusement, Dean avait l'air de maîtriser son sujet. Il avait mis à profit sa journée de liberté pour repérer les lieux à la mode. Ce qui limiterait son rôle à rappeler les troupes et réserver dans les lieux ciblés à la date prévue. En deux heures chrono, tout avait été planifié et réglé.

Ils avaient terminé leurs repas dans un silence relatif entrecoupé de quelques mots. Ils étaient aussi peu à l'aise en société l'un que l'autre. Pour autant ils étaient bien l'un près de l'autre. Même si Dean ne l'avouerait jamais. Castiel avait goûté ce rare moment de calme et d'intimité.

La nuit tomba vite les surprenant tous deux. Castiel devait partir. Il avait cours tôt le lendemain et il devait attraper le dernier bus pour rentrer à sa demeure. Avisant sa montre, il soupira lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la ligne de bus était déjà interrompue. Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler un taxi.

Devant sa mine affligée, Dean avait rapidement saisi le problème. Il pleuvait à cordes dehors. Castiel n'avait pas de moyen de locomotion. Il lui avait donc aimablement proposé de le raccompagner à son appartement. Surpris, il s'était empressé d'accepter visiblement soulagé.

Lorsqu'il était monté dans la Chevrolet 67 Impala, il avait interrogé son conducteur sur son origine. Il n'était pas amateur de vieilles voitures mais voir un jeune de son âge en posséder une l'interpellait. Il avait donc été stupéfait d'apprendre qu'elle appartenait à Dean et qu'il l'avait retapé sur ses heures perdues depuis son adolescence. Son bébé la surnommait-il affectueusement.

Le trajet fut court et uniquement rythmé par la musique de Metallica et de Led Zeppelin. Aucun des deux ne parla savourant l'instant.

A destination, Castiel s'apprêtait à refermer la portière lorsque Dean le retint par le bras, provoquant d'agréables picotements dans leurs corps respectifs.

- Castiel !

- Oui. Dean.

- Tiens. Prends ça.

Castiel jeta un œil au bout de papier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Dessus un numéro de téléphone portable. Le sien.

- Je me suis dit que vu que tu es un ami de mon frère et qu'il t'a choisi pour témoin, c'est que tu dois être une personne de bien. Alors si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles !

- Merci Dean. Je saurai m'en souvenir. T'as de quoi noter ?

- Noter quoi ?

- Mon numéro !

- Pas la peine. Je l'ai déjà récupéré. Ne fais pas cette tête. Allez, rentres Cas ! On se voit bientôt ! Bye !

Dean avait démarré au quart de tour laissant un Castiel en trench-coat déboussolé sur la chaussée glissante et trempée.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Dean venait bien de l'affubler d'un surnom. "Cas".

**XXX**

**Premier baiser.**

Les mois avaient défilé. Partagés entre sa vie professionnelle et l'organisation du mariage de Samuel Winchester.

Dean étant absent pour une raison indéterminée qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter son frère, Castiel avait du le remplacer au pied levé dans les nombreuses tâches qui lui étaient normalement dévolues.

Rencontrant régulièrement les futurs mariés, ils avaient fini par tisser des liens profonds et solides. Samuel le considérant même comme un nouveau frère.

Respectueux, ils ne lui avaient jamais posé de question ouverte sur sa vie privée. Une seule fois Jessica lui avait suggéré d'amener son amie à leurs dîners. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était seul et fier de l'être prétextant que ses recherches et ses cours ne lui laissaient pas de temps pour l'amour.

Cependant aucun n'était dupe. C'était une excuse comme une autre. On ne peut vivre éternellement seul quand bien même on le voudrait. Sur ce plan là, Castiel ressemblait énormément à Dean.

Et puis Samuel avait compris le jour où il l'avait aperçu sortant d'un bar gay de la ville avec quelques amis à son retour de clientèle. Chacun avait parfaitement reconnu l'autre mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste. Accord tacite.

Castiel eut peur un instant que cette découverte ne change leurs rapports. Il n'en fut rien. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé directement. Samuel ayant peur de le heurter, il avait subtilement glissé au cours d'une conversation que la communauté homosexuelle subissait encore trop de clivage à son goût et il espérait que leurs droits seraient prochainement revus avec ce Président nouvellement élu.

Fixant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, Samuel s'était rapproché discrètement et lui avait glissé à l'oreille : "Je serai toujours là Castiel. Comme tu sais l'être pour moi". Se détachant, ils s'étaient souris. Le soulagement largement visible dans les yeux teintés d'humidité de son ami. Il était accepté tel qu'il était.

La vie avait repris son cours.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Castiel avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de Dean pour lui confirmer que tout était prêt pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Samuel. Il espérait sa présence malgré ses silences. Lui signifiant aussi que son frère s'angoissait pour lui et que la moindre des politesses seraient de lui donner signe de vie. Et puis il le lui devait bien. Son message était resté lettre morte. Dean n'avait pas rappelé.

Castiel n'avait rien dit à Samuel. Inutile de l'alarmer davantage à quelques jours de son union. Discrètement il avait demandé à un de ses amis officier de police de se renseigner sur Dean Winchester. Mais rien de concluant n'était parvenu à ses oreilles. Il allait donc bien. Alors pourquoi ce long silence ? Ces absences ?

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé.

Les amis du couple s'étaient rassemblés devant l'immeuble qu'ils occupaient et à 20 heures pétantes ils avaient envahi leur appartement et les avaient kidnappé. Hilares, Samuel et Jess s'étaient embrassés une dernière fois avant d'être séparés pour leur soirée respective. Ils profiteraient un maximum de leur dernière nuit de célibat.

Samuel avait bien entendu noté l'absence de son frère. Par-dessus les invités, il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur auquel il avait simplement répondu par un "désolé" inaudible. Il avait vu la tristesse de Samuel s'inscrire sur ses traits mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire.

Ils avaient donc entamé le programme prévu par Dean. Tant bien que mal Samuel et Castiel donnaient le change. Il était hors de question de laisser son absence gâcher cette fête qui se devait d'être mémorable. Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas.

Au bar du "Soho Club", Castiel vidait sa troisième bière.

De temps à autre il jetait un œil à Samuel pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop ivre. Apparemment, il s'amusait comme tout futur marié se devait de le faire : buvant, dansant, chahutant avec ses proches.

Castiel avait été honnête avec lui dans la limousine qui les conduisait sur les lieux de leur soirée. La nuit promettait d'être longue donc modération en toute chose. Samuel avait éclaté de rire à la teneur de ses propos mais lui avait promis d'être prudent, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait là pour le surveiller et l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche, une bière qu'on dépose vivement, un corps masculin qui se colle et une voix maudite et inespérée qui résonne à vos oreilles :

- Salut Cas !

La surprise fut telle qu'il manqua tomber de son tabouret. Seul un mot fusa de ses lèvres :

- Dean !

Une vague d'émotions menaça de le submerger. Il s'accrocha désespérément au rebord du bar pour éviter de le frapper. Ses doigts blanchirent sous l'effort. Dean s'aperçut de son malaise mais reprit la conversation comme si ils s'étaient quittés la veille :

- Bah quoi ? Tu fais une de ces têtes, Cas ! Je t'avais dit que je serais là. Je suis là ! Je n'aurai manqué cette nuit pour rien au monde. Un Winchester qui se marie, cela se fête !

Si il pensait aplanir sa colère avec ses quelques mots, Dean en fut pour ses frais. La rancœur et la douleur étaient si puissantes que Castiel lâcha prise. La réplique cingla :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean ? Combien de fois Samuel ou moi avons laissé des messages sans que jamais tu ne rappelles ? As-tu la moindre idée de la souffrance que ton silence a causé à ton frère ? Qu'as-tu trouvé comme excuse cette fois-ci ?

- Hey Cas ! On se calme. Ok.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer Dean. Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne te suis rien. Je suis l'ami de ton frère. J'ai été là ces derniers mois alors qu'il aurait souhaité ta présence plus que tout. On s'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi. Il m'a parlé de votre enfance, des choix que tu as du faire pour survivre, de tes fugues et de tes bagarres pour le préserver. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Dean ? Samuel est loin d'être un idiot. Il a compris tout seul. Alors cesses tes enfantillages et sois un homme. NE FUIS PLUS !

- Je…

- Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Gardes tes excuses pour lui. Vas. Il n'attend que toi pour vivre pleinement sa soirée.

Coupant court à tout nouvel échange qui l'énerverait davantage et indifférent à l'image que Dean lui renvoyait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air et vite. Il suffoquait.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Dean se poser longuement sur lui. Ni celui de Sam qui avait suivi son regard.

Avant de quitter la salle bondée, il tourna la tête vers l'espace dédié aux Winchester. Il vit Dean s'approcher de son frère et poser une main sur son épaule. A sa vue, Samuel se figea puis un sourire illumina son visage. Ils s'enlacèrent visiblement heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Soupirant, il poussa la porte du fond d'un geste vif. S'appuyant contre le mur adjacent, il ferma les yeux et respira à grandes goulées l'air frais de la nuit. Il se calma progressivement. Les battements de son cœur cessèrent de se précipiter dans sa poitrine. La tension baissa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler sur un ton pareil à Dean ? C'est vrai. Il était en colère. Il était furieux. Il était soulagé. Tant de sentiments contradictoires coulaient dans ses veines. Et pourtant il était heureux. Heureux de le savoir sain et sauf. Pourquoi son absence et son silence l'avaient-ils autant contrarié ? Comme il le lui avait asséné, ils ne se devaient rien. Alors pourquoi ?

Sa logique naturelle prit rapidement le pas sur ses émotions et la vérité jaillit dans son esprit : il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un homme. Un hétérosexuel orgueilleux qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. C'était bien sa chance !

Soufflant de dépit, il se décida à rentrer et poursuivre la soirée avec eux. Pour se vider la tête rien de tel que de se noyer dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il allait s'enivrer jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom. Maintenant que Dean était là, il n'avait plus besoin de jouer le protecteur. Il était libre.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de rencontrer deux orbes émeraude. Il se figea. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni quelqu'un le rejoindre. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne voulait pas le voir. Avec ses sentiments à fleur de peau, il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour céder à la tentation. Et il était hors de question de perdre l'amitié de Samuel. Il devait fuir et vite. Seule option : l'attaque.

- Dean ? Je te croyais avec ton frère. Vous venez à peine de vous retrouver que vous êtes déjà fâchés ?

- Non. Samuel s'inquiétait pour toi. Alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. C'est tout.

- Bah comme tu peux le constater je vais bien. Tu peux y aller.

Malgré ses propos, Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il allait devoir être direct :

- Retournes vers ton frère, Dean. J'ai des choses à faire. Je ne te retiens pas.

Aucun mouvement. Ok. Changement de stratégie.

- Dean, j'aimerai passer maintenant. On se verra plus tard.

Alors qu'il le contournait, Dean agrippa son bras pour le retenir. Portant son regard de son avant-bras à son visage, prêt à lui dire vertement de le lâcher, il le remarqua enfin. Ses traits tirés, ses petites ridules au coin des yeux, sa mélancolie, sa barbe naissante, ses lèvres tentantes, ses yeux brumeux.

La tension grimpa en flèche. L'air se chargea d'électricité.

Ne pas céder ?

Trop tard.

Le bleu océan déchaîné plongea dans le vert des prairies balayées par les vents. Les respirations devinrent haletantes. Les souffles erratiques. Leurs corps s'approchèrent dangereusement.

La seconde suivante, Castiel fondit sur les lèvres fines de Dean et le dévora. Sa bouche prenait tout ce qui lui était offert : goûtant, léchant et caressant. Il se gorgea de sa chaleur. Il s'enivra de son odeur. Comme un ultime cadeau au condamné à mort.

Un klaxon dans le lointain retentit et mit fin à l'échange brûlant.

Conscient de son erreur, Castiel ouvrit largement ses yeux. Fuir devint une nécessité.

En un éclair, il se dégagea de la chaleur de ses bras et se mit à courir en lui criant au passage :

- Pardon !

Médusé, Dean n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Une main en l'air, il l'appela en vain :

- Cas !

Dès qu'il entendit sa voix grave, il accéléra le pas.

Prendre un taxi, s'enfermer chez soi, couper chaque moyen de communication. Le tout en moins de trente minutes.

Assis par terre contre la porte d'entrée verrouillée, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il venait de tout détruire pour quelques instants d'extase. Le goût des lèvres de Dean en souvenir d'une amitié désormais gâchée. Qu'avait-il fait ?

**XXX**

**Première nuit.**

Face à l'autel, Samuel et Jessica échangeaient leurs vœux. Timides et rougissants, ils reflétaient le bonheur à l'état pur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre et sur le moment ce fut sans doute vrai.

Ce mariage était une bénédiction pour la famille Winchester. Un pied de nez à leur vie jalonnée de drames. Une promesse d'avenir radieux pour au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Présidant une grande table blanche ornée d'orchidées sauvages, Samuel buvait tranquillement son verre de vin tout en observant sa famille réunie pour l'occasion.

Oncle Bobby.

Une petite cinquantaine, une petite bedaine et une éternelle casquette vissée sur sa tête, il était leur seul lien affectif encore en vie. Ils les avaient quasiment élevés bon gré, mal gré. Et aujourd'hui il lisait une joie sans nom sur son visage et le cadeau qu'il leur avait fait témoignait sans conteste de son affection. Il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez ni Dieu d'ailleurs de l'avoir placé sur leur route un beau matin d'hiver. Il se laissa bercer par les souvenirs.

Un rire chaud et grave s'éleva interrompant sa rêverie.

Il porta son regard sur sa droite.

Dean.

Des éléments lui échappaient le concernant.

La veille, son frère avait débarqué dans la chambre d'hôtel louée pour la cérémonie et lui avait annoncé que son amie Lisa ne serait pas présente au mariage le lendemain. Un déplacement de dernière minute qu'elle ne pouvait refuser soit disant. Il n'avait pas été dupe une minute mais il n'avait rien dit. Dean allait mal. Tous le percevaient. Mais il ne servait à rien d'insister et de le forcer. Il parlerait en temps voulu.

Sa fiancée par contre n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle. Angoissée et ne maîtrisant pas encore le code "Winchester", elle lui avait ouvertement demandé si leur couple battait de l'aile.

Interloqué et peu désireux de s'étendre sur un sujet aussi sensible, son futur beau-frère s'était contenté de se détourner lui rappelant qu'à l'avenir elle devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Furieux, il était parti en claquant la porte.

Saisie par la violence sous-jacente, elle lui avait jeté un regard intrigué. Il avait simplement secoué la tête dans un sens lui signifiant de laisser tomber.

Pourtant ce soir…

Ce soir, son frère était méconnaissable en costume, rasé de près, charmeur, rieur et blagueur. Il étourdissait les jeunes femmes célibataires de la soirée. Il était clairement en mode "chasse". Loin de l'image désespérée qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu'il avait été le réveiller pour le petit déjeuner commun.

Mais Dean n'était pas le seul être pour lequel il s'inquiétait.

Castiel.

Son autre témoin qui avait encore une fois disparu.

Le professeur qui l'avait guidé et épaulé dans ses choix de carrière.

L'homme qui avait écouté son histoire sans le juger.

L'ami qui avait été si proche quand son frère jouait les abonnés absents.

Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté, il s'était attaché à lui. A sa fragilité derrière son masque d'indifférence. A ce besoin d'amour qu'il s'évertuait à nier. A cette souffrance qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

Huit jours plus tôt.

Lorsque Samuel ne les vit pas rentrer au bout d'une demie heure, il s'était porté à leur rencontre. Mais quand il pensait les trouver tous les deux, il n'en vit qu'un.

Son frère. Dans un état second.

Cherchant une explication rationnelle, il balaya son corps à la recherche de traces indiquant une éventuelle agression ou bagarre. Mais rien. Et cela n'expliquait pas l'absence de Castiel ?

Lorsqu'il l'interrogea à son sujet, Dean se mura dans un silence hostile. La seule phrase qu'il put décrocher fut " A dégagé". Et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait filé à l'intérieur.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là ? Il avait noté les regards qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement depuis le premier jour. Cette énergie sous jacente qui circulait en leur présence. Mais était-ce de l'attirance ou de l'aversion, il ne saurait le dire.

Il l'avait retrouvé au bar en train de descendre bière sur bière. Il était inutile de le déranger dans ces conditions. Il n'en tirerait rien. Au pire une bonne engueulade. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Il devait à tout prix retrouver Castiel.

Il avait donc saisi son téléphone et composé le numéro de son ami. Etrangement, il était tombé immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Il avait essayé son fixe sans succès également. Dans les deux cas, il avait laissé des messages lui demandant de le contacter au plus vite. Bizarrement, Castiel n'avait pas rappelé.

A contre cœur, il avait du poursuivre avec ses amis et son frère à moitié ivre son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Le lendemain, son frère s'était volatilisé. Il l'avait appelé d'une station service pour l'informer qu'il était parti chercher des pièces d'origine pour son impala dans une ville des environs. Il ne reviendrait que pour la répétition et la cérémonie.

Il n'avait pu obtenir aucune réponse à ses interrogations.

Quarante huit heures plus tard, Castiel avait enfin donné signe de vie. Il s'était présenté à son cabinet à la pause déjeuner pour s'excuser de son départ précipité et de son long silence. "Problème de batterie" avait-il précisé.

A son regard fuyant, ses yeux bleus rougis, il n'avait pas insisté sur la raison avancée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il en souffrait encore. Il n'eut pas le cœur de l'importuner davantage. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il lui rappela juste sa promesse. Castiel avait simplement acquiescé et était reparti à l'Université pour y assurer ses cours.

Et aujourd'hui, il était avec eux. Comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Il avait vu ses orbes bleus s'illuminer lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses vœux envers sa compagne. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Il semblait heureux. Il souriait même à son frère. Franchement, il avait dû se faire des idées.

Cette apparente sérénité vola pourtant en éclat lorsque Castiel croisa Dean en galante compagnie au vin d'honneur.

Samuel l'avait vu se recroqueviller sur lui-même et son regard s'éteindre. Il comprit instantanément les tourments endurés par Castiel. Il aurait aimé lui parler en tête à tête mais cela était matériellement impossible. Il devait recevoir les parents et les amis pour les félicitations et les photos. Peut-être en cours de soirée.

En tous cas, il ne pouvait que se féliciter de son choix. Quoi qu'il ressente, Castiel avait joué son rôle de témoin à la perfection. Mais une fois les discours prononcés et le bal débuté, il s'était arrangé pour s'échapper. Encore.

Peu à l'aise en société en dehors de l'Université, il avait trouvé un agréable moyen de tuer le temps en attendant que la réception se termine. La danse n'était pas son point fort. Et il était hors de question pour lui de faire valser ou swinguer des jeunes femmes qui s'attendraient sans doute à des avances de sa part. Il savait d'expérience que les témoins de mariage étaient très prisés qu'ils soient homme ou femme. Comme si rencontrer sa future moitié était systématique.

A la réception de l'hôtel, il avait vu un jeu d'échec qui traînait et l'avait emprunté. Il s'était installé confortablement sous la véranda dans un fauteuil en osier. Jouer lui apporterait le calme dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir. Et Dieu sait que c'était nécessaire au vu des derniers évènements. Sa vie virait au cauchemar.

Absorbé par le déplacement des pièces sur l'échiquier et la stratégie à adopter, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'installa face à lui.

Silencieux, Dean observait Castiel.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux soir. Aucun contact. Visuel ou téléphonique.

Depuis leur rencontre, cet homme le chamboulait. Toutes ses émotions s'entrechoquaient dès qu'il était en sa présence.

Il ne s'expliquait pas le surnom qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Il ne s'expliquait pas non plus ce baiser fougueux et passionné qu'ils avaient échangé.

Sa seule certitude était que sa vie devait être avec lui. Et c'était là que le bas blessait. Il n'était pas gay. D'ailleurs Cas non plus selon ses sources et sa fuite suite à leur baiser le prouvait. Alors pourquoi à tout prix vouloir cet homme hétéro comme lui ?

Un mouvement de jambes dans le coin de l'oeil et Castiel releva son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

Dean Winchester. Encore. A croire que c'était une manie pour cet homme de s'immiscer subrepticement dans la vie des gens.

Sa présence n'augurait rien de bon. Il le présageait. Comme si un sixième sens l'avertissait du danger que représentait cet individu. Il devait s'éloigner. Maintenant. Pour leur sauvegarde mutuelle. Il ne voulait pas ruiner davantage l'amitié qu'il avait avec son frère.

Surtout depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé et qui hantait ses nuits. Le voir à nouveau lui rappelait trop combien il lui plaisait. Il se souvenait si parfaitement de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de ses bras.

Alors qu'il reposait le pion qu'il avait en mains sur l'échiquier et se levait, Dean saisit son poignet l'obligeant du même coup à se rasseoir. Il lui coupait volontairement l'herbe sous le pied.

Le fixant de ses yeux trop clairs, sa voix grave s'éleva :

- On doit parler.

- Parler de quoi ?

- A ton avis ?

- …

Castiel savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait mais il était hors de question de mettre cela sur le tapis. Pas ce soir. Pas dans ce lieu. Jamais si possible. Nier. Voilà la seule chose à faire.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Cas. J'étais peut-être éméché mais je n'ai pas rêvé ce baiser. Si je suis là c'est pour comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi Dean ? Tu es un homme si convenable, si macho, si fier de ta virilité. Ca te dégoûte tant que cela de m'avoir embrassé ? D'y avoir répondu et d'y avoir pris du plaisir ? Que veux-tu savoir ? Si je suis une tarlouze, une tante, un homo ? Eh bien oui. T'es satisfait ?

Il se dégagea brusquement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de douleur contenues.

Il traversa la pièce et sortit en trombe dans les jardins.

Respirer, souffler, hurler, pleurer.

Seul.

Dean resta prostré devant la teneur des propos. Castiel, homosexuel ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une très mauvaise blague mais qui expliquait pourtant pas mal de choses.

Que faire, que dire à présent.

Décidemment, il n'était pas doué avec les mots. A chaque rencontre, ils arrivaient à se fâcher. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de communiquer. Il reporta son attention sur l'échiquier. Pourquoi pas ?

En attendant de mettre son projet à exécution, il allait terminer la soirée en beauté : boire, danser, baiser.

Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait repéré deux, trois filles très mignonnes qui ne seraient pas contre de faire de l'exercice. Il suffirait juste de se montrer un minimum poli et charmeur et le tour serait joué. Il n'en doutait pas.

A trois heures du matin, en état d'ébriété avancé, Dean dansait seul un verre de whiskey à la main. Aucune des jeunes filles qu'il avait en vue n'était semble-t-il intéressé par sa personne.

Frustré, il se mit à chercher un coupable à son rejet. Il fut vite trouvé.

Castiel.

Evidemment, depuis que cet abruti l'avait embrassé, les filles devaient penser qu'il était de ce bord là. Il portait la guigne ce gars.

Il devait le trouver. Il allait devoir s'expliquer. De gré ou de force.

Une chance pour lui, Castiel n'était pas retourné à sa chambre et discutait calmement avec d'autres invités de son frère, juristes de leur état, des dernières nouveautés législatives.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et posa une main autoritaire sur son épaule. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui. Resserrant ses doigts, il se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla de le suivre. Ils avaient des choses à régler. En urgence.

Surpris mais contraint, Cas s'était excusé auprès de ses homologues et l'avait suivi. Une fois hors de portée et hors de vue, il comptait bien le laisser en plan. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Demain il devrait prendre de nouvelles dispositions.

Mais Dean avait prévu son coup. Une fois certain que personne ne les verrait, il avait attrapé son avant-bras et l'avait traîné dans les jardins.

Dans la semi obscurité, il le colla contre un saule pleureur et entreprit de prendre son du. Après tout, Castiel avait gâché sa nuit. Il gâcherait la sienne. Ils seraient à égalité ainsi.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer, il fondit sur cette bouche dont il ne se souvenait que trop. Le baiser fut violent. Ses lèvres se frottaient sans ménagement contre les siennes. Sa langue força le passage. Il voulait goûter de nouveau à cette saveur si particulière qui émanait de Cas.

Coincé par le corps musculeux de Dean, Castiel tentait de reprendre contenance. Il pourrait le repousser. Il en avait la force malgré son apparente fragilité physique. Cependant, une petite voix intérieure lui disait que ce serait sans doute la seule et unique fois qu'il vivrait cette expérience avec Dean. Alors même si elle n'était pas idéale, il prenait le risque. Vivre sans regrets.

Il croisa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Dean et approfondit le baiser. Il s'ouvrait à lui. Totalement.

Sans le vouloir, il venait de donner libre cours à la folie de Dean.

En position dominante, ce dernier s'enivrait du corps souple et ferme qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Si différent d'une femme mais aux zones érogènes identiques.

D'un mouvement brusque, il saisit ses mains qu'il bloqua au dessus de sa tête et le plaqua contre le tronc rugueux. Frottant son érection contre les fesses fermes de Cas.

Prenant les gémissements de Cas comme un accord pour la suite, il dégrafa son pantalon d'une main habile et fit de même avec celui de Cas.

Ce dernier pris par le plaisir n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ni de s'y opposer.

Sans préparation préalable, Dean s'enfonça en lui en une longue et lente poussée.

La sensation lui coupa le souffle. La brûlure fut insoutenable. Castiel se retint de hurler de douleur. Il voulut arrêter Dean mais il ne put émettre aucun son.

Son corps entier se figea. Dean le sentit mais ne retint pas ses coups. A peine conscient qu'il violait l'intimité de Cas. Seul le plaisir comptait. Son plaisir. Et il le prenait. Dans la moiteur étouffante de ce corps qui tremblait sous lui.

L'alcool aidant, il vint en quelques mouvements désordonnés et grogna son prénom dans un râle étranglé.

Il se retira d'un coup sec.

Castiel s'effondra sous le poids de la douleur et perdit connaissance avec le prénom de Dean sur les lèvres.

Un subite envie de vomir éclaircit les idées de Dean et l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Epuisé par ses luttes intérieures et dégrisé, il réalisa l'horreur de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et le secoua pour le réveiller mais ce dernier n'y répondit pas. Qu'avait-il fait bon sang ?

Fondant en larmes, il rapprocha le corps de son nouvel amant. Le prenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura tout bas "Pardon mon ange". Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Nauséeux, ils s'éveillèrent à moitié nus au beau milieu du parc floral de l'hôtel avec le chant des oiseaux comme réveil. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur le lieu de leur retraite. Un large bosquet taillé dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge lorsque l'orage avait éclaté. Heureusement pour eux, la pluie avait dissuadé les éventuels promeneurs dominicaux sinon ils se seraient retrouvés au poste pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs.

Chacun se contempla. Chacun se remémora.

Dean caressa la joue de Castiel en un signe d'excuse maladroit.

Encore sous le choc de la nuit, ce dernier recula instinctivement.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Dean venait de le briser.

Dean le lut dans son regard vide.

Il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer ses erreurs.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

La messe était dite.

**XXX**

**Première réconciliation**

En septembre, à leur retour de lune de miel, Samuel et Jessica avaient déménagé dans un quartier résidentiel de Palo Alto.

La carrière de Sam s'envolait. Dans les hautes sphères, il était murmuré qu'à ce rythme, il serait certainement le plus jeune avocat associé de l'Etat de Californie.

Castiel était fier de lui, de son ancien étudiant. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il songeait à eux. Au choix qu'il avait fait.

Après la nuit d'horreur qu'il avait vécu, il avait pris ses distances avec les Winchester. Regrettant déjà les moments d'amitié et de famille qu'ils partageaient avec les jeunes époux. Mais en l'état actuel, il ne supportait plus qu'on évoque Dean devant lui.

Peiné, Samuel avait accepté ce retrait sans mot dire conscient qu'un évènement majeur et extrêmement douloureux s'était produit entre eux.

Il se rappelait parfaitement du regard dévasté et fuyant des deux hommes le lendemain de sa nuit de noces lorsqu'il les avait croisé dans le hall d'entrée. Leurs costumes abîmés et mouillés.

Castiel était livide et épuisé. Silencieux, il avait récupéré ses clefs à l'accueil et avait regagné sa chambre sans un regard. Il avait plié bagages en moins de dix minutes. Sur le chemin du retour, il l'avait appelé sur son portable.

Quand il vit son nom s'afficher sur l'écran tactile, il s'isola et décrocha. Au son de sa voix et des sanglots qu'il peinait à contenir, il sut. Castiel partait, brisé et anéanti. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à parler. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire pour adoucir son tourment ? Il s'était contenté de lui rappeler sa promesse et que la porte de sa demeure lui serait toujours ouverte.

Dès qu'il avait raccroché, il avait pris la direction de la chambre de son frère. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il allait devoir répondre à ses questions. Malade d'angoisse et furieux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il n'eut pas à toquer. Porte ouverte. Chambre vide. Lui aussi s'était volatilisé.

Face à ce repli stratégique, la colère l'avait saisi franchement. Il appela son frère qui bien évidemment ne répondit pas. Il lui laissa donc un message bien sec par lequel il lui expliquait qu'à l'avenir il était prié de laisser en paix ses amis et de ne plus les approcher. Qu'il détruise sa vie, c'était son problème mais pas celle des autres.

Depuis ce jour, son frère s'était lui aussi tenu à l'écart de leur vie et de celle de Castiel par voie de conséquence. Chacun en souffrait mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Les mois filèrent. L'automne était bien entamé. Noël se précisait.

Aucun changement. Aucun signe notable.

Ce fut Jessica qui finalement les sortit du marasme dans lequel ils se complaisaient. Sans rien dire aux uns et aux autres, elle les convoqua tous un dimanche du mois de novembre. Il n'était pas dit que la nouvelle Madame Winchester laisserait sa famille dépérir sans agir.

Elle les connaissait bien ses hommes.

Elle avait choisi un petit restaurant de quartier où les plats servis conviendraient y compris aux nez les plus délicats. Elle était arrivée en avance et seule. Elle s'était accoudée au bar et avait commandé une eau minérale en les attendant. Cachée dans un coin, elle aurait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée et la table choisie. Elle ne se montrerait que la dernière et couperait toute tentative de fuite.

Samuel avait été surpris qu'elle l'invite ainsi au dernier moment mais à son regard déterminé, il avait compris qu'il lui était interdit de refuser ou de reporter. C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée. Comme en toutes choses, il était en avance. Impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette sortie.

A destination, un jeune serveur le conduisit à une table de quatre personnes et lui précisa qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il s'assit en réfléchissant. Si les deux premiers couverts le concernaient lui et sa femme, il s'interrogeait sur l'identité des deux autres invités. Son cœur lui soufflait bien deux noms mais il avait appris depuis quelques mois à les taire.

Elle vit son visage se concentrer et se fixer sur le nombre de couverts. Elle espérait que son idée fonctionnerait et n'envenimerait pas davantage la situation. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Quelques minutes à peine et déjà le deuxième invité se présentait. Celui qu'elle espérait.

Castiel.

Elle était très affectée par la profonde tristesse qu'elle percevait chez lui. Extrêmement discret sur sa personne, elle en avait déduit que sa vie privée devait être soit un désert affectif soit un champ de ruines. Et cela la tracassait. Elle connaissait son secret bien qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé ouvertement. Son attitude, son regard parfois le trahissait. Et pourtant il continuait d'avancer envers et contre tout. Elle l'en admirait d'autant. Il avait l'air relativement serein et épanoui. Jusqu'à Dean.

Devant elle, Samuel et Castiel venaient de se voir.

Anxieuse et émue, elle les regarda se rapprocher au ralenti et s'arrêter à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Samuel qui initia le premier pas. En un geste d'affection fraternelle, il le prit et le serra dans ses bras. Castiel resta une seconde les bras ballants avant de lui rendre son accolade. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un large sourire illuminait leurs visages respectifs. Ensemble, ils prirent place à la table sans plus d'effusion et devisèrent calmement comme si tous ces longs mois de silence n'avaient pas existé.

Oui. Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu. Mais ce n'était pas leur rencontre qu'elle appréhendait le plus.

D'ailleurs son dernier invité était en retard. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était sa marque de fabrique.

Dean.

Elle aimait beaucoup son beau-frère quoi qu'on pense de lui et de son attitude parfois puérile. Un soir de blues, Samuel lui avait raconté en détail leur enfance envolée et les choix que son aîné avait du faire. Il était brisé de l'intérieur. Il ne vivait que pour son frère et sa voiture de collection. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? N'importe qui aurait terminé sa course dans la délinquance ou la folie. Et lui avait résisté. Alors oui il n'était pas vraiment social mais il était dévoué à sa famille. La seule qui lui restait. Il mourrait et irait en enfer pour elle si il le fallait.

Elle avait été surprise de le savoir en couple. L'insaisissable Lisa. Selon son mari, cela faisait même un bail qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré ni entendu au téléphone. Elle finissait par croire qu'il l'avait inventée pour qu'on lui fiche la paix jusqu'à ce que son frère lui rapporte des photos d'un de leurs weekends "fraternels". Là elle avait vu au travers des images. Son frère était certes en couple mais il n'était point heureux. Simplement donner l'illusion. Se fondre dans la masse. Jusqu'à Castiel.

Elle avait du le harceler pour qu'il accepte de venir. Le menaçant de tout révéler à son frère. Dean avait immédiatement cessé de maugréer et avait confirmé qu'il viendrait.

Une porte d'entrée qui claque. Tous les regards qui convergent vers l'auteur du bruit. Dean était enfin là.

Samuel et Castiel s'étaient retournés d'un bloc comme les autres clients du restaurant. A une différence près. Si les autres se détournèrent rapidement et revinrent à leurs dîners, eux continuaient à fixer l'homme.

La tension monta d'un cran.

Samuel avait eu le temps de digérer leur prise de bec et était finalement content que sa charmante épouse ait imaginé pareil stratagème pour les réunir. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Sa plus belle réussite. Il sourit.

Castiel, lui, s'était crispé sur son siège. Le revoir après tant de mois lui renvoyait à l'esprit des images qu'il aimerait pouvoir oublier. Pas qu'il n'assumait pas. Non. Il avait tout simplement honte de s'être laissé faire. Il aurait du lui résister mais comment fuir l'objet de son désir. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette nuit là aurait un tel impact sur sa vie actuelle. Là il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Pourtant il savait que sa fuite ne résoudrait rien. Et il ne pouvait faire cet affront à Jessica. Il avait été élevé avec des valeurs qui le bouffaient aujourd'hui. Il devrait y faire face.

En entrant, Dean avait immédiatement remarqué le trench-coat beige pendu sur le portemanteau. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Castiel. Par réflexe, il l'avait cherché dans la pièce. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et accrochés. Il l'avait vu se tendre même à cette distance. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il allait devoir la jouer serrée.

Respirant un bon coup, il s'avança vers la table où son frère et Cas étaient assis. Sam s'était déjà levé et l'avait salué avec une accolade bourrue mettant ainsi fin à leur querelle. Castiel s'était également levé mais avait choisi de rester en retrait. Il prenait clairement sur lui. Il n'avait donc pas tenté de l'approcher et s'était contenté d'un simple "Bonjour Cas". Ce dernier avait simplement répondu par un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Trop absorbés par leurs retrouvailles, aucun n'avait remarqué que Jess était arrivée et s'était installée à leur table. Elle se manifesta à eux par un "Hey les garçons ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim !" qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire les deux Winchester et sourire Castiel.

Ils la rejoignirent sans plus de cérémonie et soupèrent en famille. Heureux malgré eux du cadeau qu'elle venait de leur offrir.

Il est ainsi des êtres que le destin place sur votre chemin.

**XXX**

**Premier Noël**

Après ce repas, chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie. Samuel bossait toujours comme un fou sur une affaire sordide dont les retombées seraient intéressantes si il l'emportait, Castiel poursuivait ses recherches à l'Université et Dean réparait toujours les voitures au Texas.

Mais quelque chose avait changé.

Castiel avait retrouvé le chemin de la maison des Winchester. Il lui arrivait de passer le soir en fin de semaine prendre un verre et discuter quelques heures. Il semblait se porter mieux. Sa mine était moins défaite. Ses yeux reprenaient progressivement vie.

Un vendredi soir, Samuel l'avait retenu sur le perron. Il savait son extrême solitude lors des fêtes de fin d'année et il lui était inconcevable qu'il soit seul ce jour là. Il lui avait donc proposé de se joindre à eux. Il l'avait simplement prévenu que Dean serait présent.

Castiel était resté quelques instants silencieux semblant peser le pour et le contre. Au vu de son visage fermé, il imaginait déjà la déconvenue de son épouse lorsqu'il avait acquiescé.

Une semaine plus tard, ils s'étaient réunis pour réveillonner.

La maison était grande. La neige était annoncée. Il avait donc été convenu que Dean et Castiel resteraient à coucher.

Dean était arrivé la veille au soir. Il avait déjà pris ses marques et attendait la venue de Cas avec impatience. Son cadeau bien emballé et protégé du moindre choc entreposé au pied de l'arbre de Noël. Il espérait que la trêve s'appliquerait à lui aussi et que le pardon serait au rendez-vous.

Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée avait retenti, Dean s'était levé d'un bond. Il était enfin là. Comme un enfant, il avait couru à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Il avait attendu qu'il soit bien installé pour les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser et le mettre encore mal à l'aise. Pourtant depuis le repas pris commun, leurs relations n'étaient plus aussi glaciales.

Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais fait usage, il avait conservé son numéro de portable précieusement. Il avait donc cherché une excuse bidon pour lui envoyer des sms. Il s'était dit qu'il accepterait plus facilement de reprendre contact par ce biais. Et cela avait marché. Ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots mais c'était déjà un bon début.

En descendant les escaliers, il entendait sa belle-sœur houspiller Castiel qui avait lui aussi apporté quelques présents. Ces derniers avaient rejoint les autres au pied du sapin décoré. Et Jessica lui faisait présentement la morale à ce sujet comme quoi "ils n'avaient besoin de rien et que sa seule présence comptait" mais Castiel n'en avait cure. Il était des principes auxquels on ne devait pas déroger.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par lui. Il avait meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Ce qui le soulageait mais ne le dispensait pas de le voir en privé. Ils devraient en parler. Quoi qu'il leur en coûte. C'était une nécessité. Pour eux deux.

Castiel sentit sa présence avant de le voir. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'inclina en signe de salut.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, le réveillon pouvait commencer. De la cuisine, Samuel apporta l'apéritif et les toasts. Ils trinquèrent à leur santé. Mais à leur grande surprise, ce fut Jessica qui prit la parole. Ce soir était un soir exceptionnel à beaucoup de points de vue. Déjà ils étaient réunis comme une famille se devait de l'être. Mais surtout la dite famille allait sous peu s'agrandir et toutes les bonnes volontés seraient les bienvenues. Enfin celles de Castiel en particulier puisqu'il était désigné comme le parrain de l'enfant à venir.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Puis la compréhension se fit.

Pendant la dizaine de minutes qui suivit, ce ne fut qu'effusion de joie et embrassades.

Dean exultait à l'idée d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Envoyant valser ses règles d'espace personnel, il prit sa belle sœur dans ses bras et la serra délicatement.

Castiel, lui, était beaucoup plus réservé mais son allégresse se lisait dans ses yeux scintillants de larmes contenues.

Samuel et Jess se regardèrent et se félicitèrent de leur choix. Il saurait être l'homme de la situation. Aucun doute. Satisfaite, elle avait entraîné Castiel au premier étage et lui avait montré la future chambre du bébé. Il n'avait rien pu dire et avait juste serré ses doigts plus forts. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire les prochains mois pour évacuer ce qui lui était si lourd.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, les agapes avaient commencé. Entre partage de souvenirs et de fous rires, de bonne chair et de bon vin.

La grossesse la fatiguant, Samuel et Jess les avaient abandonné dans le salon aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Il revint donc à un Dean un brin ivre et à un Castiel relativement sobre de faire la vaisselle et de ranger la pièce. Silencieux l'un et l'autre ils avaient accompli leurs tâches comme un vieux couple. Sans un regard, sans un frôlement.

Ce fut Dean qui l'aperçut en premier alors qu'il s'étirait en retournant au salon. Il stoppa et le fixa. Il était là depuis la veille au soir et il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant c'était un lieu de passage obligé. Mais bon il n'avait pas toujours le visage tourné vers le plafond non plus. Du gui suspendu à une poutre apparente, encore une idée de sa belle sœur !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Castiel comptait simplement prévenir Dean qu'il montait se coucher lorsqu'une masse le stoppa dans sa course. Sans le vouloir, il venait de le heurter et de le pousser sous l'arche. Déséquilibré, il manqua de tomber sur le sol et réveiller les propriétaires.

C'était sans compter sur Dean qui eut le réflexe de le retenir. Mais sa réaction fut immédiate et violente. Il paniqua et chercha à se dégager donnant coups de pieds et de poings. Le tout sans un bruit.

Habitué aux rixes, Dean réussit à le maîtriser rapidement. Il savait que ce serait difficile. Il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à tel point.

L'enlaçant complètement, il le colla davantage contre lui et pressa sa tête entre sa clavicule et son cou.

Castiel étourdi par la peur, la chaleur et la caresse sur ses cheveux céda à la proie des larmes. Ses coups s'estompèrent.

Dean en profita pour lui murmurer ses excuses, ses regrets quant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là répétant dans une litanie "Pardonne-moi mon ange".

A sa déclaration, Castiel s'accrocha à lui encore plus. La douleur s'évacuait. Lentement. Sûrement. Définitivement.

Entre eux, la tension chuta.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il desserra son emprise et se recula de quelques centimètres. Le laisser respirer et reprendre le contrôle. Progressivement.

Ne sentant plus la chaleur apaisante de sa main sur lui, Castiel leva ses yeux humides et brouillés vers Dean. Ce dernier le fixait avec douceur et appréhension.

Ils se contemplaient dans un silence bienfaisant; chacun s'interrogeant sur la suite à donner à leur relation ambiguë.

Brusquement, Dean jeta un œil vers le plafond. Castiel qui avait suivi son regard haussa un sourcil. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de recul lorsque Dean se pencha vers ses lèvres.

Le baiser ne fut qu'une caresse légère comme la brise d'été.

Se libérant de son étreinte, Dean le tira par la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Le moment était idéal.

Attrapant l'un des paquets disposés au pied du sapin, il le tendit à Castiel et lui lança un timide

- Joyeux Noël Cas !

Interdit, ce dernier le considéra un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Curieux malgré tout, il fut subjugué par la qualité de ce qui s'offrait à sa vue : un magnifique échiquier en bois d'acajou.

Il leva un regard interrogateur sur Dean.

- C'est l'image que je conserve depuis des mois. Toi et cet échiquier. Le soir du mariage. Avant. Enfin avant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la réponse de Cas ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois Dean ? Que cet échiquier va résoudre tous nos problèmes ? Que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? Que parce que tu es un beau mec tu réussiras là où les autres ont échoué ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu perds ton temps.

Dean le sonda. Il était décidemment aussi têtu que lui. Très bien. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Se saisissant d'une pièce du jeu, Dean lui répondit sur un ton curieusement sobre :

- On parie ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean s'installait à demeure.

**XXX**

**Aujourd'hui…**

Dean s'était réveillé en sentant le froid s'immiscer sous la couette.

Par habitude il avait glissé sa main sur sa gauche impatient de se coller au corps tiède de son amant. Mais là où il aurait dû être, il n'y avait que du vide.

Ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un regard sur le réveil et grogna.

6H45.

"Putain ! C'est notre jour de repos aujourd'hui" bougonnait-il en se retournant.

Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de se rendormir sans lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lever. Encore dans les affres du sommeil, il se frotta les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Posant les pieds au sol, il se saisit de son bas de jogging et enfila son t-shirt du groupe AC-DC qui traînait par terre.

Direction la salle de bain pour un débarbouillage en règle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il descendait les escaliers, propre comme un sou neuf.

Un café bien serré pour démarrer sa journée et il irait le rejoindre.

Il entra dans la cuisine équipée dernier cri et il aperçut sur la table haute sa tasse de café prête à l'emploi. Le ronronnement de la cafetière lui indiquant que le café coulait déjà.

Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits fatigués. Il pensait décidemment à tout. Comme toujours.

Un bip attira son attention. Le café était prêt. Il s'en servit une tasse rase, la huma et la but à petites gorgées. Un claquement de langue pour savourer davantage son goût divin et il se dirigea vers le salon.

Il s'avançait à pas feutrés vers son homme pour déposer un baiser papillon dans ses cheveux lorsqu'un objet attira son attention.

Une Reine blanche couchée en travers d'un jeu.

Ce damné échiquier.

Son enfer personnel.

Se reculant d'un pas, il contourna le canapé pour se mettre face à lui. Il s'assit sur le tapis douillet, la table basse entre eux.

Peu importait ce qui suivrait, le jeu était clos.

Il avait perdu. Volontairement. Mais cela, il n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

Au vu des enjeux de l'époque, il devrait prendre ses responsabilités. Si aujourd'hui Castiel lui signifiait de partir, il le ferait. Malgré la douleur, malgré la souffrance que son départ engendrerait.

Silencieusement, il observa son ami le trouvant toujours aussi sexy que lors de leur première rencontre cinq années plus tôt.

Castiel Novak.

Cet homme pour qui il avait tout quitté : son métier, sa compagne, ses amis.

Cet homme qui avait tout supporté : sa froideur, ses colères, ses angoisses.

Cet homme qu'il aimait à en mourir : son ami, son compagnon, son amant.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Dean ne s'était pas aperçu que Castiel le fixait de ses éternels yeux bleus et lui parlait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme et douce posée sur son avant-bras qu'il le réalisa.

- Dean ? Ca va ?

- Euh…

Il se tut et baissa les yeux se frottant la nuque en un geste courant. Incapable d'en dire plus.

Castiel lâcha son bras et suivit son regard inquiet. Les pièces de l'échiquier étalé devant eux. La fin du jeu.

Il le dévisagea de nouveau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Une promesse était une promesse.

En ce dimanche d'octobre, Dean était prêt à entendre ce que Castiel aurait à lui dire. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Tel qu'ils en avaient convenu quatre ans plus tôt.

Fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été, Dean se lança impatient de mettre fin à cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Plus vite il serait fixé, plus vite il reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

- Vas-y Cas ! Le jeu est terminé. Tu as gagné. Alors qu'as-tu décidé ? Je t'écoute.

Instinctivement, il se crispa dans l'angoisse d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Seul un silence pesant l'entoura.

Il poursuivit d'un ton vif :

- Cas. Si tu veux que je parte, dis-le.

Aucun mouvement.

Aucun mot.

Il prit son silence pour une acceptation.

Les battements de son cœur se brisèrent sous la puissance de sa douleur. Ne pas craquer maintenant. Il reprit d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir :

- Bien. Je vois que ton choix est fait. Je ne t'importunerai pas plus longtemps. Mes bagages seront prêts en moins d'une heure. Je viendrais prendre le reste de mes affaires plus tard dans la semaine. Mais avant laisses-moi juste te dire ceci : ce pari était stupide je le reconnais. Pris sous le coup de la boisson. Tu aurais pu le refuser mais tu as joué le jeu. Jusqu'à ce matin. Pourquoi ? Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été à la hauteur. Je t'ai fait endurer beaucoup à cause de mon déni, de mes angoisses. Alors que tu as toujours été là. Pour moi. Avec moi. A chaque pas. Et quelque part au milieu de tout cela, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Et même si c'est trop tard, je tiens à te le dire au moins une fois : Je t'aime Cas. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Alors qu'il se levait précipitamment et se détournait, Castiel le retint d'un mot :

- Non.

Il se tourna vers lui :

- Pardon ?

Toujours assis, Castiel levait sur lui des yeux humides et brillants.

- Restes, Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je ne changerai pas. Que je serai toujours asocial. Que je ne serai pas plus causant.

- Je le sais. Cela n'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Expliques-toi. Car là tu vois je ne comprends plus.

- Dean. Tu me dis que j'aurai pu refuser ce défi idiot. Oui, c'est vrai. Il fallait être cinglé pour accepter de vivre avec un homosexuel qui s'ignorait et refusait toutes les évidences. Oui notre vie commune n'a pas été et est encore une sinécure parfois. Mais il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être ce que je désirais. Pendant toutes ces années auprès de toi, j'ai enfin vécu. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. J'ai su que tu serais aussi bien ma perte que ma rédemption. Dean, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'éprouvais rien. Oui je me suis tu. Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Au départ ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Un putain de jeu. Je ne voulais pas détruire le peu que nous avions en commun. Conserver ton amitié à défaut d'avoir ton amour. C'était mon deal perso.

- Cas, je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su, je…

- Tu aurais quoi Dean ? Tu n'as rien su car tu refusais de voir. C'est cela ton plus gros problème Winchester. On vit ensemble depuis quoi quatre ans. On dort, on s'embrasse et on couche ensemble parfois. Et pourtant jamais tu ne t'es posé la question de savoir si je t'aimais ou pas. Si ce que nous vivions te plaisait ou pas. Et aujourd'hui parce que tu l'as décidé, tu as délibérément sacrifié ton pion pour mettre fin à cette mascarade. Pourquoi ? Pour être libéré de ma présence ?

- Non. Cas. Tu ne comprends pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ces derniers temps, c'était tendu entre nous. Tu rentrais tard de ton travail, tu sortais beaucoup aussi. J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui te conviendrait mieux qu'un gay refoulé comme moi. Cas. Je ne désire que ton bonheur. Et si tu dois le vivre avec un autre, je m'inclinerais. C'est pour cela le pion.

La colère couvait dans sa voix lorsque Castiel prit la parole :

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Tu croyais réellement que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre les soirs où je rentrais tard ?

L'absence de réponse et le regard agité de Dean le lui confirmèrent.

Il se força à calmer sa respiration avant de reprendre :

- Dean. Nous allons mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Après ce jour, nous ne reviendrons jamais dessus alors je te conseille de répondre sincèrement à ce qui va suivre.

Dean hocha simplement la tête lui signifiant son accord.

- Ces mots que tu as prononcé il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu les pensais ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi fuir ?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Non. Je veux la raison profonde Dean. Pas celle qui t'arrange et te donne bonne conscience.

- …

Dean était mal à l'aise. Castiel le percevait mais il devait aller au bout de cette conversation. C'était un mal nécessaire à l'équilibre de leur relation future.

- Dean ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Cas ?

- La vérité ce serait bien !

- J'ai peur.

- Mais encore ?

- Peur de cet amour insensé et irrationnel que je ressens pour toi. Chaque jour passé à tes côtés me conforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal pour toi. Je ne sais pas aimer Cas. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans l'amour chrétien et toutes ces sornettes. Mon parcours amoureux ressemble davantage à une carte percée de multiples trous pour indiquer mon passage. Je suis un danger pour moi et pour autrui. Surtout pour les autres. Rappelles-toi Lisa. Au final je lui ai apporté plus de problèmes que d'amour.

- Dean. Ne confonds pas tout. Toutes les relations ne sont pas identiques et vouées à l'échec. De toute façon, on n'aime jamais deux fois de la même manière. Ce que tu as traversé avec elle, tu ne le vivras pas forcément avec moi. Et même si cela devait arriver, tu y ferais face. Tu as mûri Dean. Tu es un homme aujourd'hui. Plus cet adolescent dont tu te plais à conserver l'image pour épater la galerie.

- Cas…

Mais Castiel n'entendait plus converser. D'un mouvement alerte, il posa son index sur les lèvres de Dean lui intimant de se taire.

Sautant par-dessus la table basse, il s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa furieusement. Toutes les émotions qu'il retenait en lui depuis si longtemps surgissaient par vagues. Il était plus que temps de les assouvir. "Dean l'aimait".

Enlaçant plus étroitement le corps de son amant, ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de sa bouche, de ses lèvres appétissantes cherchant rapidement à approfondir leur baiser. Alternant les baisers voraces et fougueux à ceux légers et tendres. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet incessant de caresses.

Habituellement doux et posé, Castiel se révélait fougueux et impatient dans son envie. Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Affolées et fébriles. A la recherche de ses points de plaisir.

Dans l'étau de ces bras, Dean avait conscience que son ange avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait. Alors il le laissa prendre le contrôle. Pour la première fois, il le sentait trembler dans ses mouvements, signe manifeste de son intense désir.

Au fur et à mesure que leur excitation grandissait, ils se sentaient à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons. Leurs membres durcissaient et se tendaient. Les frottements les rendaient fous. Leurs gémissements fusaient dans un bel ensemble coordonné. Preuve de leur plaisir et de leur désir. L'orgasme n'était pas loin. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Alors qu'il portait sa main vers la ceinture de Cas pour le soulager, c'est là qu'il l'entendit :

- Dis-le. Dis-le encore une fois.

Dean comprit à la répétition des mots ce que son compagnon souhaitait entendre. Ce qui déterminerait la suite de leurs ébats. Dans un murmure chuchoté à son oreille, il lui répondit :

- C'est toi que je veux. Toi et seulement toi.

S'éloignant de son oreille en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue au passage, il vit les yeux de Cas briller d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Un large sourire illuminait ses traits. Il s'assit à même le sol et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

- Alors viens !

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Allongeant plus confortablement Cas sur le tapis, il entreprit de le déshabiller complètement. Arracher son t-shirt. Le découvrir encore. Un plaisir des sens à chaque fois renouvelé.

Castiel le fixait avec avidité. Impatient de se laisser dévorer par la faim de cet homme qu'il avait pris pour amant.

Entre habiles caresses et subtils baisers, Dean fut bientôt au coeur de sa chair. Si le début du morceau était toujours chaotique, chaque mouvement suivant les comblait et les menait irrémédiablement vers la fusion de leurs sens, de leurs plaisirs.

Avec les années, leurs joutes sexuelles s'étaient nettement améliorées. Chacun prenait soin de l'autre, de son plaisir, de ses envies. Et aujourd'hui ne différerait point.

Dean sentit à la contraction de son corps que ce dernier approchait dangereusement du point de rupture. Délibérément, il ralentit le rythme désirant profiter encore quelques minutes de leur étreinte. Mais apparemment, son ange était au-delà du plaisir et dans un ultime râle, il vint ce qui provoqua sa propre jouissance.

L'un dans l'autre, le souffle coupé et erratique, ils laissèrent les délices de l'orgasme se déverser dans chaque fibre de leur corps.

Tout en se retirant délicatement, Dean lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- A toi. A jamais.

Castiel n'y répondit pas. Nul besoin de communiquer lorsque votre corps le fait si bien pour vous.

La chaleur de leur étreinte se diffusait à travers leurs corps dénudés. Alanguis l'un contre l'autre, ils observaient silencieusement le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

Epuisé, Dean s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de son amant. Castiel lui se pencha dans un dernier baiser tendre avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils étaient deux.

Ils étaient un.

Echec et mat.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Je me suis prise au jeu de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aussi.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
